Test Me?
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Chloe wants Beca to test her but one thing leads to another and... things happen. A short tale of a close friendship, threatened with ruination that turns into something else...better? Rated M for language. BECHLOE endgame I Promise .
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Beca. Test me. I really, REALLY have to pass Russian Lit this time." Chloe tossed the book she was reading from, across to the diminuitive brunette.

"But I don't know any Russian, unless it involves Vodka."

"You don't need to know any Russian, dummy – just read the questions – they're in English.

"Dummy? Who are you calling dummy? Weirdo. Beca smirked as she caught the book. "You're the one who failed this course 3 times, thicko!"

She yelped as the pillow crashed against her head as Chloe hung her mouth open in shock surprise. "Take that back Mitchell." The redhead grinned as she whacked the brunette again with her pillow."

"Oh, we're really doing this?" Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk as she picked up another pillow. "You're going down, Beale."

Chloe squealed as Beca started her bedding barrage, hitting her again and again as Chloe attempted to get back into the fight.

"Argh! Cheating!" Beca giggled (giggled – what the?) as Chloe reached out a hand to grab at the brunette's ribs. The barrage abated as Beca squirmed under the redhead's tickle assault. Chloe took advantage of the let up to push Beca on to her back on the bed. "All's fair in love and war, Mitchell," she said through a look that had Beca's mind in a whirl. She continued to tickle and tickle - the brunette wriggling and squirming underneath her, trying to tickle back, but now Chloe had her hands pinned down at either side of her head, both girls panting and giggling. "I give in, I give in!"

The redhead pressed down on Beca's hands, pinning her tighter as she bent down towards her. "Do you?" She whispered, her voice dropping a seductive octave and her face pressing closer, their noses almost touching. "Do you?" Chloe closed her eyes, and with it, the gap between their mouths and kissed Beca softly on her lips. Oh god, she'd been waiting for this for…

"Dude! What the fuck?!"

Beca pushed back hard, wriggling out from underneath the stunned redhead and scuttling for the door.

"Jesus, Chloe!" She tore the door open and burst through it, almost sending Jessica flying as the unfortunate blonde was passing by, and sprinted up the stairs to her shared attic room.

Chloe heard Beca's door slam shut and lay back on her now-ruffled post-pillow fight bed, tears pooling in her cerulean blue eyes, a gentle sob escaping from her delicate pink lips as she clutched her pillow tight…

 **A/N - Phew - that could have so easily gone the other way. Who wants to see what happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK - so this was planned as a one-shot drabble at first. Something a bit different from the usual Bechloe Fluff, but I couldn't leave Chloe crying like that could I?**

Chapter 2

Jessica stood on the landing, still stunned at the little brunette tornado that had just burst from Chloe's room. She looked towards the now-closed door to the attic room that Beca and Amy shared, and then back to Chloe's still-open door and through it at the sobbing redhead laying on the rumbled bed. She bit her lip in thought and then stepped softly into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey. Chloe?" the blonde softly spoke, approaching her friend and captain. When the other girl didn't respond, she gently sat on the bed next to her and with soft fingers, brushed red curls away from the redhead's face. Tears streaked from Chloe's eyes, black lines streaking down her cheeks. Her chest still shook as the last vestiges of her obvious sobbing dissipated.

Chloe's eyes flickered open as she became aware of the soothing presence. She looked up at the blonde with watery eyes – the bright pools of blue diluted a duller shade with a tinge of redness around the rims. She choked back another sob as she tried to speak, "Oh, Jess…"

"What happened, honey? Did you kiss her?"

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, "How? Wha..?"

Jessica smiled and gently laid her hand on the redhead's upper arm, stroking it affectionately. "Oh come on Chloe –we all know how you feel about Beca – the way you look at her, the way you're always finding a way to be with her, to be next to her." She continued smiling as she saw Chloe's brow furrow as if in thought, a smile starting to crease her eyes as she thought of Beca. Jessica continued, "You're always cuddled up together under the blanket on movie night – you try to brush your hand against hers when you walk together – as though you're desperate to hold her hand. We've all noticed these things. It's like I am with Ashley." The blonde stopped as Chloe looked up at her with questioning in her eyes, "Wait, what? You're with Ashley?" Jessica's brows creased in mock frustration as she flicked Chloe's nose.

"Stacie and I thought Beca felt the same way – I mean why wouldn't we? But I'm guessing from the little outburst, she doesn't?"

"You heard that?"

"Well kinda. I mean El Capitan doesn't swear at you. Like ever." Jessica looked deep into Chloe's eyes with absolute concern and love for her Bella sister. "Are you OK? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Chloe was quiet for a few seconds, tears starting to gather in her eyes and then nodded. "Am I really that obvious? I mean, about Beca?"

Jessica wiped the tears from her friend's eyes with the pad of her thumb, "Yeah, honey you are. You might as well be wearing a t shirt with 'I heart this chick' and an arrow pointing to your left."

Despite herself, Chloe offered a stifled giggle. "Oh Jess, I honestly thought she felt the same way. God, I've been in love with her since, well since the Activities Fair. Definitely since the auditions." She stopped to swallow. "It devastated me when she ran off to kiss Jesse after the first ICCAs, and when she got together with him, I respectfully took a back step, but I was always there for her. I knew we'd become fast friends, and we did. I thought when she broke up with him in Junior year that well, that maybe I had a chance again."

Jessica took Chloe's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Chloe smiled at her. She really felt genuine love for all the Bellas, not just Beca, but all of them. They may be crazy and kooky in their own individual ways, but she loved them all, she'd really miss them all when they graduated. She'd miss them all so much. It filled her with so much emotion that Jess was here with her, giving her comfort and support. A tear came to her eye as she thought of all she was going to lose when she graduated. She wanted to live in the Bella house forever, with all of them.

The blonde girl could tell Chloe had zoned out and drifted away, so she smiled to herself and gave the redhead's hand another gentle squeeze. Chloe looked at her and smiled sadly.

"All this time, I've been in love with her, and I never realized how obvious I was to you guys. I've obviously not been obvious enough with Beca, but I really, really thought that maybe she might feel the same way about me. She's not been with anyone since she split with Jesse, and I've not had anyone since I split up with Tom. And that's three years ago Jess. Three years since someone other than myself gave me an orgasm." She glanced up at Jess. "T.M.I?" Jessica giggled.

"So, what happened tonight?" the blonde asked. "I'm guessing you made a move?"

Chloe nodded. "I hadn't planned to. We were studying, and you know how these things go, right? We ended up pillow fighting." Jessica took her lip in her mouth and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, anyway, one thing led to another, and I ended up straddling her, in that cliché pinning her down, faces getting closer moment. I hadn't planned it – it just happened –I guess that's where the clichés come from. It felt right, I know I depsperately wanted to kiss her and I thought she did too." She paused, a look of infinite sadness pooling in her eyes. "I really, really thought she wanted to kiss me too. Oh my god, Jess. The look in her eyes when she pushed away from me. She hates me. I've lost my best friend."

The redhead's dam burst. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she started to sob. Jessica hopped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend as Chloe snuggled into her, tears beginning to dampen the blonde's grey tank top. She held her friend tightly, resting her head atop the nest of fiery red curls, stroking her arm gently. She flinched slightly when she felt her pocket vibrate. It was probably Ashley looking for her. With a sigh, she chose to ignore it for the moment. This was a Bella emergency she couldn't walk away from.

"I've lost her, Jess."

 **A/N2 OK - so she's still crying - I'm sorry about that. But perhaps things will get better?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'd just like to say thanks to Guest reviewer, Nat who prompted me to post this quicker than I was going to**

 **I don't know if I can keep this posting schedule up. The next one might be weeks away...**

 **Chapter 3**

Jessica jumped, the buzzing in her pocket startling her. She'd fallen asleep. Thankfully she hadnt disturbed the redhead in her arms whose gentle, barely audible, absolutely adorable little snores betrayed the fact that she had fallen asleep too. Yeah, she shouldnt really be thinking about how adorable Chloe sounded, but it was just fact. Chloe was adorable, whether you were gay, straight or bi. The blonde gritted her teeth, grimacing as she wriggled to free her phone from her pocket. It was lucky Chloe was wearing sweatpants, she'd be comfortable sleeping like that, but Jessica was still wearing her Jeans.

She retrieved the device without waking the redhead and swiped it awake, opening the message screen. She smiled to herself.

 **Mom 11.34. Dont forget it's Dad's birthday on wednesday.**

Rolling her eyes, she closed the message and tapped the next

 **Ash 11.35 Where are you, babe?**

 **Ash 11.42 Seriously, you could have told me we were playing hide go seek xxx**

 **Ash 11.45 What do I win when i find you?**

 **Ash 11.59 Baby, Where ARE you?**

Jessica grinned at her girlfriend's playfulness and then felt awfully guilty for ignoring her.

She quickly tapped a response.

 _I'm in Chloe's room. Bella emergency. Come up. But quietly._

The response was immediate.

 **Ash 12.00 K xx**

Thirty seconds later there was a soft tap on the door and then the brunette peeped around the door. jessica put a finger to her lips and beckned her inside.

"What's up?" Ashley whispered a look of confusion on her face.

"Long story, baby. I'll tell you tomorrow. She's really upset and I think she needs some company tonight. Do you mind if i stay with her?"

"But where's Beca? Shouldn't she be doing th.." Realisation dawned. "Oh. Yeah, yeah sure."

Jessica smiled. "Here, can you help me get her into bed?"

The brunette nodded and helped her girlfriend ease Chloe away from her so she could slide out. Chloe murmoured.

"It's OK, Chlo, we're just going to get you into bed."

"Bed, yeah great. Stay?" the redhead mumbled.

"Uhuh, you just go back to sleep Chlo. Can you just help me slip her pants off, Ashley.

Ashley moved to slide Chloe's sweatpants off as Jessica, a little less gently than she could have done, pulled the bedclothes from under her captain.

"Oof! What are you trying to do to me? I'm upset, not drunk" the redhead opened one eye and caught Ashley staring at her long smooth legs. She suppressed a smile and closed her eyes again, snuggling down into the covers with a sniff.

Jessica smiled and shook her head as she unbuttoned her jeans. She kissed Ashley softly before saying, "Thanks babe. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Hey?" Ashley turned to look at the blonde.

"Don't say anything to the others yet?"

The brunette smiled. "I won't. 'Night, Jess." She switched the light off before closing the door behind her.

Once in darkness, Chloe scuttled closer to Jessica who held her tightly. "It's OK, Chloe. It's all going to be OK."

* * *

Beca lay on the top of her bed, still fully clothed, in complete darkness listening to the sounds of the Bella house below her. She was glad, oh so glad that Amy was over at Bumper's place again tonight – she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. What the hell was going on?

She heard doors closing and opening below. Chloe's room.

"Fuck my Life." She looked over at her phone, expecting a message of apology or at least something from Chloe. Nothing. "Yeah, and fuck you too." She threw her phone to the other side of the room and rolled over, a tear escaping from her eye as she squeezed them shut and willed herself to sleep.

It was barely light when she woke, cold and shivering. She rose, realising she was still dressed from last night, and her mouth tasted, well, urgh! She wearily walked into the bathroom and switched on the shower, undressing and leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor.

The hot water soon started to do its magic as the revitalizing stream massaged her head and body – her thoughts returning to last night. "Why would she try to kiss me? Why would she go and spoil what we have? Is she gay? God, is that it? I'm not gay – no fuckin' way. I'm not. I'm not gay.

And I'm most definitely not crying."

She finished washing and got out of the shower to brush her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she saw her = red-rimmed eyes. "Jesus, Mitchell, you look a mess," she said to herself.

Twenty minutes later, make up applied, hair dried and braided, she was on her knees under Amy's bed looking for her phone. She swiped it awake and checked her battery 44%. Shit! It would have to do. Still nothing from Chloe. Fuck!

Still feeling in a daze, she sighed heavily. Kneeling on the floor in her business clothes, she opened the message app and scrolled down to the name she was looking for

 _Hey dude, can you give me a ride to RH?_

It took a minute or two for the reply to come back

 **Jesse 5:58 Jesus Beca – have you not been to bed? ;)**

 **Jesse 5:58 Some of us are still sleeping.**

 **Jesse 5.58 Which you should be.**

 **Jesse 5:59 Zzzzzzz ;)**

 _Hey, you know what? It's Ok. Sorry. :(_

She sighed. Deciding she didn't want to see his texts, which there obviously would be, she switched her phone off and brushing her knees off, she grabbed her purse and keys and quietly made her way down the stairs and out of the Bella house. She wasn't due in to the studios for 3 hours yet, so the walk would be OK. Well, yeah, if she'd thought to bring her sneakers! Her feet were going to be sore in these heels.

Chloe woke, aware of a warm body next to her "Mmm Beca…" she wrapped her arms around the body next to her and opened her eyes sleepily. Seeing the messy blonde curls and the concerned green eyes looking back at her she was snapped back to reality. Her face crumpled as she remembered last night and rolled over to look at her phone. 8.00 am. No messages. She turned to look at Jessica.

"Morning Chlo. Sorry I'm not Beca." Jessica smiled sheepishly. "I smell bacon – think Stacie's making breakfast. Come on!" The lively blonde leapt out of bed, extending her hand.

"Okay, sure – but I might need to shower first." The redhead made a completely unsexy show of sniffing her armpits with a wrinkled nose."

Jessica rolled her eyes "Oh come on Beale, you never smell. But yeah, perhaps you should get rid of the panda eyes first – I'll see you down there." With that, she grabbed her jeans and left to go back to her own room.

Chloe checked her phone again – opened up the messages app and checked again. The last thing was from last night when things were good and normal and playful:

 _Hey Becs, can you come and help me study?_

 **9.32 Beca: Sure Chlo. I'm right upstairs you know? ;)**

 _Yeah, but texting is so much fun 8_

 **9.33 Beca: Weirdo**

 _You luuuuurve me_

 **9.33 Beca Of course. Be right there x**

See? A kiss - there was a kiss right there. Okay, it was a tiny text representation, but it was a kiss right? Tears began to well in her eyes again as she tossed the phone down onto her nightstand and stepped into the shower.

* * *

 **A/N2 Why does it always end in tears. I'm really sorry Chloe, I hate seeing you like this, but it'll get better. I promise.**

 **Hands up who's following me so far? Good? Bad? Frustratingly annoying?**

 **I'm writing ch.4 as you read this (if indeed anyone actually is ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OK so this is unusual, but I'm on a roll. At no time in my short writing career has this happened before, but I present to you, the second chapter published on the same day. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Ah, there you are Captain!" Fat Amy announced between a mouthful of pancakes and Bacon.

She'd obviously just come back from Bumper's . The walk of shame meant nothing to Amy – it was more of a pride thing for her.

Chloe's hair was still damp, but tied behind her in a loose French braid. She could pull off the barely-tried sexy without well, without trying. Stacie was the only other one who could do this.

"Thought you'd got washed down the plug 'ole. Did you not bring Beca with you?"

All the other Bellas were downstairs, not all dressed, but up and sitting either around the aisle table, or on the back of the sofa, waiting for breakfast.

Flo was helping Stacie with the cooking and spoke in conspirational tones "My brother once had to hide in the drains for a week." She gave a knowing nod and Stacie turned to look at her with a quirked eyebrow and a curled lip.

"Erm…" The redhead began to reply.

"Oh I'll go get her," Jessica piped up, getting up from the counter and heading for the stairs.

"Er, actually," Stacie turned around from the stove where she was cooking the last of the bacon, "I think she's gone out."

"Gone out?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah, about 6am I think it was. I was just coming down to do my Yoga DVD, you know. This," she gestured to her body, "despite what you all might think, just doesn't happen overnight." It was now she really wished Aubrey was here, because she'd have pulled the trademark flirty wink at this point. "Yeah, She was just going through the door as I'd got to the bottom of the stairs. Well, that is unless we have another smartly-dressed cute brunette in the house?

What? I can call her cute – she is, right?"

"She never gets up for work early. She never gets up early," Chloe said in a small voice, glancing at Jessica.

Amy caught the look and narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"Oh well," the Captain said, her voice instantly becoming it's usual chipper, effervescent self. "Looks like she's missing an amazing breakfast. She must have had to go in early. Weird though, huh?" She smiled widely, inviting everyone to agree that the world must be ending if Beca Mitchell had beaten them all out of bed, and to go to work too. "Pass the bacon, Stacie."

Stacie grinned and brought the last plate of bacon over to the table . "I'm starving."

Beca's feet were tired and aching by the time she'd got to the studio, true to her foretelling. Her mind had been reeling with images of Chloe and Chloe trying to kiss her, of Chloe actually kissing her. True, she was always close with the cute redhead (wait, what? Cute?) and yes, the girl (woman?) was right about what she'd said at Aca intitation night - they really were now fast friends, closer than any of the other Bellas, with maybe the exception of Jessica and Ashley…Or were they now? What had Chloe done? Why did she have to go and kiss her? – it's changed everything.

She sighed heavily and leaned against the wall next to the entrance door. She felt a little hot from her walk – she really ought not to do that often, At least not in these shoes. Puffing her cheeks, she then breathed out and pushed herself off the wall, fishing the keys out of her purse. At least being a half hour early she could freshen up a little before making a start on the coffees.

Twenty minutes later she was feeling much better and slid her phone out. She switched it back on and waited for it to come alive. Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing – the messages scrolled in – She smiled to herself, then her face fell, not one from Chloe, but as she though he would do, all of them from Jesse:

 **Jesse 8.25 I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll pick you up.**

 **Jesse 8.25 What time?**

 **Jesse 8.25 Beca?**

 **Jesse 8.25 Hey Don't be mad at me – I was tired – It's still not Dawn – you know that, right?**

 **Jesse 8.25 Beca?**

 **Jesse 8.25 Becaw?**

 **Jesse 8.25 Yeah, sorry. I know you don't like that :(**

 **Missed Call 8.26 Jesse**

 **Missed Call 8.26 Jesse**

 **Missed Call 8.26 Jesse**

 **Jesse 8.26 What's up Beca?**

Having switched her phone off and only back on again just now, all these were flooding in right now, but she knew they'd been sent just after she'd switched her phone off. Jesse had been insistent they stayed best friends after the split, even though she'd hurt him and she'd agreed. And she was glad she had. He'd never tried to come out of the friendzone ever since that point and they'd become great friends easy in each other's company ever since. So this is why she was feeling such a bitch at having switched her phone off on him. Yeah, OK – maybe it was unreasable to ask for a ride at 6am , but she'd known he'd answer the text. And she'd known he would have given her the ride, but the truth of it was, she didn't really want to talk about why she was going out so early. Jesse would know something was up and she wasn't ready to talk about it. This would be so much easier. Spending the day with colleagues that she didn't care too much about, and more importantly, wouldn't care too much about why she was acting all miserable.

She fired off a quick text:

 _Sorry about earlier. Bad mood. Decided to walk instead._

 **Jesse 8.28 Walk? Are you crazy? What have you done with Beca?**

 _Shut it, nerd. I'm switching off for work now, Talk to you later._

"Jeez, that guy must sit on his phone," she thought to herself, double-checking for messages from Chloe. Still nothing. With a sigh, she turned the phone off and went to deliver the coffees. She may have produced a smokin' hot demo with Emily, but still had to do the coffees.

Today turned out to be a good day, she got some time in the booth and it was almost enough to take her mind off Chloe. Almost.

She was just packing up her stuff to head home when she suddenly remembered Bellas practice. They were going to do a run-through of the music for their World's set this evening. She didn't relish the thought of facing the sexy redhead just yet ( wait, what was that again? - sexy?) She could bail. She could put up her walls again, walls that yes that enigmatic redhead had taken down, damn her cute butt (Beca, get a grip girl). She could run. But she couldn't let her Bellas down. She'd never get back in time if she walked, not to mention her feet couldn't take it in those shoes.

She pulled our her phone, found Jesse and hit call.

"Thanks for the ride Jesse"

"That's it? You've not said a word the whole way back."

"I'm sorry dude. I gotta get changed for Bella practice. I know. I'm acting weird. I'll talk to you later." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

She got out of the car and gave him a little wave as he smiled sardonically and shook his head. "Later, Beca."

Damn it. She was late. On the plus side, the Bellas had all left for practice already, so didn't have to see Chloe just yet. She stopped at the door with the key in her hand. She hadnt seen Chloe all day. That just wasn't right. Shaking her head she let herself in and raced to her room, changing quickly and giving herself a quick spray with the body spray Chloe got her. "Dammit Chloe, why do you have to be everywhere?"

Grabbing her laptop bag, she raced back out the house and across Campus to practice.

It took five minutes of Aubrey breaths to gather herself and open the door. The girls were in the middle of a Cardio lap and they all crashed into Fat Amy as she stopped to look at her Captain.

Chloe turned, her face apprehensive. "Hey Beca."

"Hey."

She opened her laptop and addressed the girls."OK ladies, I've got the final mix right here, so we're just gonna listen through a couple times and then Chloe will guide us through the Choreo, right?"

Amy nudged Stacie, "what was all that about? No hug, no smile," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Damned if I know."

"Something weird is going on here," said Amy in her best detecrive voice.

"OK, here we go.." Beyonce's 'who runs the world' started to blast out.

Practice went well, all things considering. The odd thing was, as far as Stacie was concerned (who had started to see what Amy meant), was that Beca and Chloe were always on opposite sides of the room. Chloe was her usual bubbly self, but didn't say a word to Beca. The tall brunette caught her catching sly glances, as if to see if Beca was looking at her, but that's all there was. Even with choreo, where Chloe would always find a way to 'help' Beca master a step (yes that was another thing the Bellas had noticed about their behaviour, one of those things Chloe hadn't realised was so obvious), she'd left it to Stacie to help Beca out. Stacie frowned as she watched Beca quickly packing her laptop away. "Gotta go ladies, I got dibs on first shower", she shouted over her shoulder as she ran for the door.

"But she's got her own shower?" Stacie thought to herself as she noticed Jessica looking at her grimly. "What's going on?" she mouthed at her silently. Jessica just shook her head and glanced pointedly at Chloe, who looked like she was about to cry.

The redhead quickly perked out of her stupor when she noticed Stacie looking at her and brightened to Chloe Level 10 "Pizza tonight ladies?"

"Aw, I would but Bumpah's taking me out to dinner," shrugged Amy aplogetically. "Have a double Pepperoni with hot sauce for me would ya?"

The blonde gave a cheery wave and then left with Flo and Lily.

Jessica smiled at her captain, "Yeah, Pizza sounds excellent. There's a bottle of Pinot in the fridge too."

Back at the Bella house, there was no sign of Beca. Her Jacket was on the hall stand, but the house was quiet. That soon changed as the girls started arguing about the bathroom, Chloe being thankful that, like Beca she had her own. They all agreed to be quick about freshening up so they could go ahead and order.

"What did you say about that bottle of wine, Jess? I'll go open it," said Chloe, drifting into the kitchen.

"I'll go check on Beca," Stacie said chirpily when they'd all re-convened.

"Hey, no it's OK I'll go get her." Jessica leapt up and made for the stairs.

She knocked lightly on the door and went in, climbing the stairs. The room was dark and she could just make out the shape of Beca other bed, under the covers. "Beca? Hey Beca, we're ordering Pizza." The blonde girl sighed. She knew the DJ was feigning sleep. "Look, I'm not going to push it - you want to hide from this, then hide. But if you want to talk about it, then I'm here. We're all here." She paused for a moment. "We all love you, Beca."

With that, she turned and went back down to the others.

Under the cover of darkness, tears traced the soft shape of the little brunette's cheekbones.

Jessica reached the bottom of the stairs unaccompanied to find Stacie waiting for her. The tall brunette grabbed her arm gently. "No Beca, huh? What's going on Jess?" Stacie was more than suspicious.

"I think we need a Bella meeting."

Chloe had Beca's hands pinned down at either side of her head, both girls panting and giggling. "I give in, I give in!"

The redhead pressed down on Beca's hands, pinning her tighter as she bent down towards her. "Do you? She whispered, her voice dropping a seductive octave and her face pressing closer, their noses almost touching. "Do you?" Chloe closed her eyes, and with it, the gap between their mouths and kissed Beca softly on her lips.

"Dude! What the …? Mhmmm." Chloe's tongue sought entrance to Beca's mouth, her tongue searching the seam of Beca's lips. The brunette's eyes closed as she allowed her lips to open and their tongues collided gently. Oh wow. Chloe tasted of strawberry and… oh she was so… oh this was…

"Mmm Beca, I've been waiting for this so long. I know you have too." Beca opened her eyes and looked into the cerulean pools staring right back at her – the redhead's face split into the sweetest, sexiest smile ever. (Wait. What? Sexy? There it was again)

Beca's eyes shot open. The room was still dark. She was panting gently.

She looked over to Amy's bed, thankful for small mercies that the bed was still empty.

"What the hell was that?" She thought to herself. She suddenly felt hot, so why were her nipples so hard? "I **so** was not having a wet dream about Chloe," she said to herself out loud, then becoming aware of a wet heat between her legs.

She slid a hand slowly down her tight stomach under the bed covers and then underneath the waistband of her shorts to her… "Oh. Oh my God."

 **A/N2 And there you have it. No tears this time. Let me know what you think. Happy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I think we need a Bella meeting"

Stacie's eyebrow quirked.

"Ok, maybe that's a bit melodramatic and besides Amy isn't here... it's also gonna be kind of awkward with Chloe in the room too, soo..."

"Hey there you are! " Chloe appeared with the open bottle of wine and her phone in her hand. "I'm ordering."

Her smile faltered. No Beca?"

"Sorry Chlo. I think she's gone to sleep." The blonde paused. " Look, I think we at least should tell Stacie what's going on. She's not stupid."

"Yeah Chlo, if there's something going on with you and Beca, then I think we should know. It affects of us you know," she said softly, reaching for the redhead's arm. "And besides, you're our sister. I want to..." she looked at Jessica. " **We** want to help."

Chloe sighed and then choked out a sob. "That's it you see, Stace, there's nothing going on." She quickly smiled and with the trademark puppy eyes, "Can we just get Pizza and chill ? I'm starving."

Stacie gave her a look. "Fine. OK. We'll order pizza, And then you can tell us just why Beca is making my favorite redhead cry. And if you can't give me a good enough reason not to go up and kick the little DJs butt all the way to Copenhagen... "

"You'll do no such thing, Stacie Conrad" Jessica interjected with mock severity. "It's not really Beca's fault." Chloe looked at her blonde sister and smiled, pleased that Jessica had Beca's back too.

It felt like forever before the other Bellas had gone up to bed, leaving Jessica, Ashley, Stacie and Chloe by the fire, tucked up in Blankets. Cynthia Rose had offered to carry the sleeping Ashley upstairs for Jessica, but the blonde had insisted that she was fine. She'd then offered to carry the not-sleeping form of Stacie upstairs, with a lecherous wink that got her, as she expected, nowhere.

Chloe wasn't really in the mood to recount the tale of last night, so she let Jessica tell Stacie, with the redhead giving sad little murmurs in the affirmative to corroborate the narrative. The tall brunette had moved around to cuddle her captain as the redhead began to cry softly.

"Dammit Chloe, I..." Stacie sighed heavily. "I could have sworn it was only a matter of time before one of us caught you two going at it on the kitchen counter."

"Stacie!" Chloe swatted at her with a free hand, before her face split into a wry grin as she was so obviously now imagining the scenario. Her face then immediately fell. "Yeah, but she doesnt even like me that way."

"That's what I don't understand," Stacie said softly, stroking the redhead's arm, "you two are so obviously so unbelievably gay for each other."

"I'm not gay Stacie"

"Oh but you are. Oh you so are. OK, maybe not man-hater gay, but gay like me." Jessica quirked her eyebrow at this, but the brunette carried on, " you've openly admitted being in love with Beca, right?"

"Yeah, Stacie. I am. I don't think of myself as being gay, I'm just me. I've never had any interest in girls before, but yeah, I'm...I'm sexually attracted to Beca. And...I'm in love with her," she continued quietly.

Stacie pulled the watery-eyed redhead close as Jessica cuddled her from the other side.

"I'm right about Beca. I know I am." Stacie kissed the top of Chloe's head.

Beca woke. She checked her phone. 5.34am. More importantky though, there was a message. From Chloe.

 **12.06. Chloe: Night Beca.**

She'd not used her usual nickname, it was all quite cordial, no kisses or cute emoticons, but all the same, she had made contact. Beca smiled and then frowned. It was adorable (yeah, yeah it was adorable) the way Chloe always (or at least until two night ago) sent her a goodnight text and now she felt guilty (guilty?) for having not seen it when it came in.

Despite the confusion she was going through, she'd really missed her best friend, and she felt a real bitch for doing this, but after or maybe because of, last night's dream, there was no way she could face interaction with Chloe today.

Sighing, worn down with her growing reluctance to deal with this, she picked up her laptop, and made her way downstairs and out of the Bella house.

"Oh thank god I was right!"

"Jesus Christ, Stacie! What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Besides freezing my tits off you mean?" Stacie smirked. "Waiting for you."

" Huh?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd try and sneak out without having to see Chloe again."

"I wasn't try..."

Stacie cut her off. " Bullshit Mitchell."

"No, seriously dude. I got class."

"At 6am? Come on, don't lie to me Beca." Stacie's voice had softened with the reassuring smile she offered her shorter friend. " I know."

Beca looked at Stacie with a hardness reminiscent of the freshman walls she arrived at Barden fortified with. "You know? Well of course you do," she said with venom that almost (almost) made Stacie wince. Stacie sighed, shaking her head and taking Beca's hand. The shorter brunette puffed her cheeks and then let of a long breathy sigh. The venom had gone as she offered a quieter, "Of course you do." She looked up at Stacie sadly.

"Come on short-stack, I'm buying you a coffee."

As they approached The Coffee Place, she did have to chuckle to herself at the general nature of the name of the cafe. She had no realization of the agony the owner the owner had gone through to name the place, having been through countless coffee-based was almost named 'Whole latte Rosie' in honor of AC/DC.

"Er Stace, this place doesn't open until 7."

" Oh, it's OK, Anna's opening today, she'll let us in." Stacie took Beca's hand and led her to the door. She tapped on the glass and the blonde-haired girl pulling chairs off tables, looked up, smiled brightly and scurried to the door, unlocking it and letting them in.

"Hey Stace! Hey Beca!" The blonde smiled a wide bright smile to rival the most dizzying of Chloe's.

The use of Stacie's shortened name went unnoticed, as did the way the beautiful blonde's arm stretched out to touch the taller brunette's arm as she beckoned them in.

"Hey babe, can we get a couple of coffees?" The blonde's eyes lit up with a smile to match.

"Sure. The usual?" Stacie nodded and the barista told them to go sit down and she would bring them right over.

Stacie led them over to a corner, Beca looking at her inquisitively.

She sat in an uncomfortable silence not really knowing what to say, waiting for whatever it was that Stacie was going to say. She sat studying her chipped nails until she was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the coffees being set on the table. The subdued DJ looked up to see the cute blonde sitting down on Stacie's lap, wrapping her arms around the taller brunette's shoulders and kissing her in a gentle greeting.

Beca's jaw dropped, as Stacie turned to the smaller brunette. "This is my girlfriend, Anna. So tell me. How long have you been trying to convince yourself that you're not in love with Chloe, Beca?"

 **A/N This was going to be longer. I had a different chapter end in mind, but ill leave that until the next one now. Let me know what you think. Bbb**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to all the guest reviewers (all 2 ½ of you! ;) If you'd signed in, I would have thanked you personally.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Whoa, what? I'm not in…"

Stacie reached across and took Beca's hand, giving her 'the look'. Anna smiled and got up "I have to go put the cookies in the oven, See you in a little while?"

"OK babe," Stacie smiled back, pecking her on the lips as the blonde rose, her hand trailing up Stacie's bare arm with gentle fingers as she walked away.

"How long have you…?"

"What? How long have I been seeing Anna? About 4 weeks. How long have we been exclusive?" Beca nodded. "I asked her to be my girlfriend last week."

"Wow, so the hunter's been tamed?" Beca said mockingly, knowing she was diverting the subject.

"Well, we'll see, but yeah. Maybe. Anna is just, well, she's…" Stacie smiled, her gaze drifting over to the pretty blonde beavering away behind the counter. She snapped back to Beca and gave a wry smile, "You're changing the subject, Mitchell. She glared at the younger brunette with a hint of a smile appearing. She paused. How long?"

"How long what?" Beca started examining her fingernails, trying to hide the grin on her face, knowing full well that she was winding her taller friend up.

"Beca." The 'a' was drawn out as Stacie adopted her best schoolteacher voice. The smaller brunette looked up at her, sighing. She wrapped both hands around her steaming cup of coffee and brought it to her lips, all the while, the taller brunette patiently waiting, her eyes searching Beca's face.

She sighed again and put the cup down, looking straight into the eyes of her friend. " I, I …"

Stacie had never seen her friend so lost, so confused and so utterly lacking in confidence. Sure her badass, couldn't care less attitude had softened, mostly around the Bellas, but in general these last three years, but this Beca was different. "Look Beca, I brought you here to talk, I'm here for you, you know? But part of the reason I brought you here, was to introduce you to Anna – to let you know it's OK to like girls." She squeezed Beca's hand and smiled.

Beca looked at Stacie. "But I don't like girls." The taller brunette's eyes narrowed at her. "I don't like girls Stacie. I'm not a lesbian." Stacie opened her mouth to speak, but Beca squeezed her hand. "I don't like girls," she repeated, her eyes flickering down to her cup, "but…" she paused, her eyes still lowered as she took her lower lip in her teeth and let go again…" I… I like Chloe." She sighed again and looked up at Stacie.

Stacie shrieked, "I knew it!" She had the decency to look embarrassed then. "Sorry, but, oh god Beca, what are you so scared of –is it being called gay or bi, or whatever? Fuck what people think, Beca, it's what **you** want, it's what **you** feel that matters. She looked at Beca, smiling. "It's obvious that you two have feelings beyond being friends, Jessica's probably told Chloe the same thing – we've all noticed the way you two act around each other, and I think it's adorable." Beca looked at her sharply. "OK, well… but yes it **is** , it's adorable, and cute and – oh god, Beca – you two look so damn good together, not to mention hot as hell."

"Stacie!"

"I can't help it – you two are so couple-y it's untrue, you're just the only one who hasn't noticed it."

Beca again took a deep sigh. "A couple of days I guess."

"What?" The busty brunette looked puzzled for a moment.

Beca took a sip of her coffee. "You asked how long I've been in love with Chloe. A couple of days I guess." She shrugged. "Or maybe it's longer, or maybe it's been ever since she wiggled her cute butt (yep, see there she went again – oh boy she really did have it bad) at me at the aca-initiation party."

Stacie grinned as wide as she could possibly grin without ripping her face in half.

"I guess I've been suppressing it all this time. We're best friends Stacie and I don't want that to ever change. When she kissed me, it scared the crap out of me. I mean, I wasn't expecting it at all. But…" She paused. "Ever since she did kiss me I haven't been able to get her out of my head. Hell, I even dreamt about her the other night." Stacie gave her an expectant look. "Dude, No! I'm not telling you."

Stacie pouted. "But it **was** a sexy dream, right?"

Beca looked bashful for a second and nodded. She let out a sigh. "I guess I was a bit scared of being called gay – I shouldn't be, but I guess I was. I'm not though; I mean I'm really not into girls. You're hot, but I don't want to get into your pants." Stacie pouted again and Beca hit her playfully with her phone, which she'd absent-mindedly got out of her pocket. "I just don't feel an attraction towards girls, but I guess, now that I've been in my own head for the last couple days… I guess I do have feelings for Chloe, and well, maybe I am attracted to her. Oh god Stace, I just don't want to lose her as a friend. If we do become…girlfriends? Lovers? And if anything should go wrong, that's it. It's over. I'll have lost my friend forever."

"Having seen you two together, I really can't see that Beca. I really can't." She offered her friend another reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"What do I do, Stace?"

"Well, the first thing to do is talk to her. Red's been out of her mind since you flipped on her. An absolute tear-streaked mess. Talk to her." Beca nodded.

They'd been talking so long they hadn't realized that Anna had opened the café to the general student populace and it was slowly starting to come to life around them.

"Well, I have to go to class this morning – for real," Stacie said, getting up from her seat.

"I might stick around here and work on another mix." The tall brunette glowered down at her captain. "But I'll talk to her, I will." She stood up and wrapped Stacie in a crushing hug, bringing a huge smile to the busty girl's face. "Thank you Stacie." The brunette looked over to the counter where she saw Anna looking over at them with a smile on her face. She gave a questioning look with her eyebrow and Stacie gave a subtle thumbs-up behind Beca's back, which made the blonde's smile grow ever wider.

"I gotta go Beca. Talk to her."

"I will, Jeez, Stacie. I will." Beca gave her toothiest grin, shaking her head. She watched the tall brunette walk over to the counter as the blonde moved around to the front, offering the slightly taller brunette a quick kiss, before Stacie left, glancing back over at Beca with a smile.

The DJ put her headphones on as she plugged them into the laptop jack. Waiting for the mixing app to boot up, she picked up her phone and scrolled through to her contacts, smiling at the pic Chloe had sneaked in on her contact of the pair of them, smiling cheek to cheek. She clicked on the message button and started to compose a text. 'Why is this so hard?' she thought to herself, her stomach filling with swarms of butterflies, subconsciously also telling her that, she'd skipped breakfast. Again.

Typing, then deleting, typing and deleting she settled on:

 _Hey Chloe_

Her finger hovered over the x key and she bit her lip as she agonized over it.

 _Hey Chloe x_

There, it was done. She'd made contact again.

Chloe all but squealed when she got the text, She almost dropped her phone into her bowl of Granola (today was a healthy day). The 'x' was not lost on Chloe at all. Her heart fluttered as her face broke into the biggest smile. A kiss – a text kiss, but a kiss nevertheless. Jessica looked up at her questioningly. She smiled. "Beca?"

Chloe grinned and nodded, her eyes down on her phone as she tapped out a response.

Beca had barely put her phone down when it vibrated with a chime.

 **Chloe: 07:22 Hey Becs xx**

 **Chloe: 07:22 You want breakfast?**

Beca smiled, she'd used her nickname this time.

 _I'm not there._

 **Chloe: 07:23. Oh :(**

 _I'm at The Coffee Place._

She waited a moment, gears in her head turning.

 _Wanna join?_

The reply was a lot slower coming and Beca began to worry.

 **Chloe: 07:26. Sorry. Dropped phone and battery fell out. Getting dressed, be there in 5**

Beca smiled, and the butterflies continued to swarm.

It was the quickest Chloe had ever dressed. With Jessica's insistence that she looked perfect without makeup, she'd thrown on a light white dress, elicting a giggle from Jessica with a suggestion that perhaps going bra-less at this point was perhaps a little too flirty and overly forward. Having sorted this little faux-pas out, she piled her hair into a messy bun and finished the outfit with a pair of white sneakers (Ideal for running to the café).

Grabbing her purse, and with a 'good luck' from the blonde she jogged across campus, stopping just short of the café to gather herself and make it look like she hadn't just been running across the Quad. She caught sight of the brunette through the window, lost in her own world with her headphones on, staring intently at the screen.

"Come on Beale, get it together now," she told herself, pushing on the glass door….

 **A/N So, I think Stacie really helped there, yeah? Please review. Your reviews are like clicking**

 **"** **If you like this post about Kittens, you'll be blessed with good luck for the rest of the day."**

 **Also, it lets me know this isn't utter pants and you actually like it .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beca looked up just as Chloe walked into the coffee shop and smiled an awkward smile. The redhead's step faltered as she approached her best friend's table. She bit her lower lip, and smiled back at the brunette as she pulled her headphones away and out of her hair.

"Hey Beca."

"Hey Chloe. Er…" She gestured towards the seat opposite and the redhead pulled out the chair and sat down. "Coffee?"

"Oh. I'll get these. Please?"

"No, no, I'll get these. It's fine. Besides, I'm starving. I'm gonna get a pastry…or two." Beca rose from her seat as Chloe sat back down, putting her purse on the table. "Do you want anything?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and the brunette found herself blushing furiously. "Just a cookie, please Becs."

She smiled at the use of her nickname for the second time that morning as she walked over to the counter, nervous as hell, but also feeling incredibly cheerful.

"Hey Beca, what can I get you?"

"Oh hey Anna. Er can I get a Caramel Latte and a… oh, make it two. And can I get a couple pastries and one of those excellent cookies there," she said pointing to the tray of fresh baked goods.

"Great choice… so…good chat with Stacie?" Anna asked as she passed over the coffee order to the other barista behind her and started to plate up the pastries and cookie.

"Yeah. She really helped. I think. I can't believe she never told me about you two."

"Well, we've been pretty low key you know. I think she was trying out the word 'girlfriend' for a while," the blonde girl said with a wink, "you know, to get used to it. I know I am," she said with a happy sigh, her eyes glazing as she obviously started thinking of the leggy brunette. "Anyway – enough about us," she said putting the cookies and pastries on a tray and turning around to pick up the coffees. "So she convinced you to talk to Chloe?"

"Yeah." She snorted a quiet laugh.

"She's pretty good like that, huh? Well, good luck Beca," the blonde said, taking the brunette's payment.

"Yeah, I guess she is. Thanks." Beca took the tray and returned to the table.

"Hey, did you know Stacie and Anna are dating, like exclusively?"

They all knew Anna and had done for a couple of years. She had been working at The Coffee Place since Beca's Sophomore years and had even auditioned for the Bellas the year after they won the first ICCAs. They were only looking to fill Denise's place, so competition was tough and in the end, it was decided that the slightly Kooky Central American fit into the group better than any of the others. It was a close decision and Beca had always felt a little bad about it. Anna wasn't too upset though, and she'd remained friends with the group, even more so as they always hung out at her coffee shop. It seemed though, that one of their number had remained **better** friends…

"What? No?" Chloe genuinely looked surprised, more so at Beca's open gossiping than the revelation.

"Yeah. Anna's Stacie's girlfriend. I never realized she was into girls," Beca continued, blushing a little as she remembered why Stacie had brought her here to chat.

"Well seems we're all full of surprises," Chloe said quietly.

"Yeah," Beca agreed, sitting back down with the tray of goodies. She smirked. " I bet Cynthia Rose is going to be so pissed when she finds out Stacie was into girls all along."

Chloe nodded in agreement, her hands wrapping around the coffee mug that Beca had just put in front of her, mirroring the brunette's earlier awkwardness she displayed with Stacie. Beca passed the cookie over to the redhead who took it with a smile.

They sat quietly for a minute or two, sipping at the coffee and eating, neither one of them wanting to break the silence, both desperately searching for an opener.

It was Chloe that broke first. "We shouldn't be like this."

"What?"

"Not able to talk to each other. The silences should be comfortable." She paused, her voice quiet and low. "Not this."

"Yeah. No," Beca agreed. She looked at the redhead sadly who was looking back at her without the usual bright blue spark.

"I'm guessing one of the girls has spoken to you?" Chloe smiled to herself, looking across at Anna. "Stacie?"

Beca snorted, biting her lip and nodding her head gently. "Yeah. She ambushed me this morning."

"Ambushed?"

Beca looked guilty, her eyes downcast. "I was trying to sneak out early again. To avoid seeing you." She looked up at the redhead whose face had taken on a hurt look. "Yeah, I know. I'm a bitch." Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Beca cut her off, "No. I am. Your text this morning made me smile, but I still ran. Stacie was waiting for me outside." The brunette took another sip of her coffee and a bite of her pastry, Chloe watching her intently and waiting for her to continue. "Sorry – hungry. Skipped breakfast remember?" She smirked, a little bit of humor slipping into the otherwise less-than easy atmosphere. "We had a good talk."

Beca looked long and hard into Chloe's eyes She took a breath. "I've missed you Chlo. I'm sorry."

Chloe's heart skipped at the nickname and she smiled brightly, "No, I'm sorry. I've missed you too."

Both girls smiled at each other across the table.

"So… You kissed me?"

"Yeah… You ran away?"

"Yeah…Why?"

Chloe looked confused for a moment, her eyes showing the questioning "Why what?"

Beca's hands wrapped around her mug, her eyes lowered to concentrate of the frothy milk residue on the side. "Why did you kiss me?"

Chloe's eyes glinted, willing Beca to look up at her. Her continued silence worked as Beca slowly raised her lowered eyes. Chloe smiled, "I think you know why Beca. I think you know why I kissed you."

"And I think you know why I ran?"

Chloe closed her eyes and then opened them again, fixing Beca with that intense look that the brunette knew was her undoing. "You ran because…" she paused. "I'm hoping you ran because you realized how I felt about you and you felt the same? And you were scared?" Beca nodded.

"I guess part of me was shocked. I told Stacie. It was completely unexpected, yet subconsciously expected? I was shocked and a little bit scared. A little bit scared because best friends don't kiss their best friends and girls don't kiss girls, or…" Beca sighed. "That's pretty lame isn't it? My first instinct was denial – I'm not gay. I don't like girls. That's not to say I can't appreciate that some are pretty and some aren't," she started to babble, "but…" She looked at Chloe whose face had frozen into a blank look bordering on tearful. "I **do** like you Chloe. Like, **like-like** – I really like you Chloe and I'm scared things will change between us. I'm scared that if we… if we become more than friends…"

"Girlfriends?" Chloe said with the slightest hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah.. girlfriends… What if we end up falling out? Splitting up? I'd lose you forever and I don't want that. I couldn't face that Chloe."

Chloe smiled reassuringly. She'd become aware that her hand resting on the table had started getting closer to Beca's. Her fingers brushed the black-nailed fingers of her best friend, the girl she was in love with, and to her incredible delight, those same fingers meshed with hers, lacing perfectly together on the table. She looked up at the brunette, the spark in her eyes back as the younger girl apparently felt the same spark of connection and offered her a smile in return, her perfect teeth flashing brightly as her eyes betrayed her slight embarrassment.

They sat together in silence, for a couple of minutes, their fingers laced together tightly on the table as they looked at each other.

"I couldn't face that either Beca."

 **A/N Thanks for all the kind words so far, especially all you guest reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This Chapter is dedicated to the Australian.**

 **Chapter 8**

"So, where do we go from here?" Beca said, untangling their hands, getting up from her seat and shouldering her laptop.

Chloe instantly missed the warmth - the connection between them. "Well I got Class, so… I guess I better get to that…" she smiled as she got up to join the brunette.

"Oh. So now you're the comedian? You know what I mean, Beale!" Beca said, playfully punching the laughing redhead in the shoulder. "I was being serious."

Chloe composed her face instantly, adopting a subdued, almost downcast expression but inside loving that Beca reacted to the jokiness. She smiled glibly. "I know. Sorry. I've made things awkward between us and I really don't like that. I'm glad we've talked."

"Yeah…me too." Beca sighed. "I want things to be like they were before."

Chloe's face fell, but Beca noticed. "No. No, I mean… I want us to be easy around each other again. I want you invading my personal space without invitation, like you always do. It's weird, but I've kinda always really liked that you do that." Chloe smiled and bit her lip nervously. "I want to hang out with you again, not feel I have to sneak off in a morning to avoid you –and Dude, do you know just how hard that was for me, not just emotionally but physically? I'm literally on intra-venus caffeine just to stay conscious!" Chloe laughed and Beca found she'd really **really** missed that sparkle.

The redhead had stood there silently, letting Beca do all the talking, but now smiled coyly. "I know it's only been a couple days, but I've missed this – us. I've missed my best friend. I mean Stacie is cool and all, and Jessica's been a –well - she's been an amazing shoulder to cry on, but they're not you."

They stood just looking at each other now, neither girl wanting to make the move to leave. Beca thought for a moment, cocking her head to one side as she smiled softly. She tentatively held her hand out and Chloe took it slowly, although she was burning inside to regain the contact with the girl she was so powerfully, but restrictively in love with. She knew now that she was going to have to dial down that toner and let Beca take the lead.

With a nod towards Anna, they left the café, Chloe's fingers lacing around Beca's, a vibrant smile creasing the redhead's beautiful face, and a sly embarrassed one adorning the brunette's.

Anna smiled to herself as she picked up her phone, flipping it to Stacie's contact and opened the message app. She glanced back through the window at the pair that had just left and then locked her phone again, slipping it into her pocket. She sighed. Now wasn't the time for gossip, even if it did look like good news. Let Stacie find out for herself…that's assuming it **was** what it looked like.

They stood outside the coffee shop, still holding hands. This was more than Chloe had hoped for - all those months craving the subtle intimate contact of interlaced fingers and now here they were – the brunette having taken the initiative. Beca led her to an Oak tree in the Quad and stopped. "I want us to be like we were before, but I think I might need to get used to …" Beca sighed, looked down at the floor and then back up at the gorgeous redhead (Yep. There was no denying it. This girl WAS gorgeous) "I might need to get used to… you know? Feelings?

Chloe squeezed her hand reassuringly, the shy brunette literally capturing her heart. "Sure Beca. Absolutely. I don't want…" Beca looked at her as she paused, a frown creasing her features. "I don't want to scare you off," the redhead continued.

Beca smiled to herself looking Chloe straight in the eyes. "I think. If you were going to scare me off…" She glanced down at the redhead's cleavage. "If you were going to scare me off, I'd have gone running when you ambushed me naked in the shower." Chloe's eyes lit up, remembering.

Suddenly Beca's phone chimed with her alarm tone. "Ah. Well, it seems I have to go to Class now too. So…I'll see you later, Chlo?" She let go of the redhead's hand and started to walk away.

"Yeah, definitely." Chloe sighed as the brunette started to walk away, already missing the warmth of her hand, the closeness they had just enjoyed. She'd kind of hoped for a goodbye kiss – well it was a big hope, or at least a semi-awkward hug.

"Take me out." Beca had stopped and turned, and was now facing the redhead.

"What?" Chloe was a little taken by surprise.

"Take me out," Beca repeated.

"You mean, like on a date?" Chloe's face started to light up.

Beca nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Let's spend some time together." And with that, she turned again, flipped her headphones onto her ears and walked off across Campus.

Chloe stood there, watching the brunette saunter away. She took her lower lip in her teeth and cocked her head slightly as she watched _. "A date?"_ She thought to herself. _"Well, that went better than expected."_

"Eep!" she suddenly exclaimed (yes, she did actually just say 'eep'), remembering that she really did have Class and needed to run back to the Bella house to grab her stuff. _"Why didn't I just bring it with me?"_ she thought to herself as she ran.

She burst through the Bella door, cannoning into Jessica and knocking the poor blonde flying. "Oh I'm sooo sorry. Are you OK?"

"Why is it always me?" the blonde said, picking herself up off the floor. "It's like I'm in some sort of slapstick comedy. I'm fine yes. What's the rush?" She grabbed Chloe's arms pulling the redhead to her, so that they were face to face. "Is it Beca?"

"No, Yes! I mean no, I'm late for class – I need to get my stuff!" She shook herself free and ran up the stairs, pausing at the turn and looking back down to the confused blonde. She grinned wildly. "We're going on a date!" and with that she shot off to her room.

"I thought you had class?" Jessica shouted after her.

"I do!" came the distant response.

"What was that? Flo said, coming out of the kitchen.

"That was Hurricane Chloe." Jessica replied, shaking her head with a smile as the redhead came hurtling back down the stairs with her folders and back out through the door.

"I once got swept away by Hurricane Jimena," Flo stated with wide eyes and a conspirational nod. "It's how I crossed the border into the United States." She left the confounded blonde girl puzzling over what she'd just said and Chloe's agitated but cheerful state.

 _"_ _Well, she didn't come home crying. A date eh?"_ Jessica thought to herself, smiling and heading off to her room.

 **A/N2 I'm sorry it's so short. Still with me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"Well, I mean you've only just sorted things out between you, maybe. I dunno." Stacie was stretching as she cooled down from her living room workout, and still feeling quite giddy from the news. They all loved Chloe and Beca and Stacie had literally jumped on the redhead when she saw her come in the room. She was secretly proud that Beca had listened to her and got in touch with Chloe straight away. Of course Chloe had texted both Stacie and Jessica the instant she'd got out of class –Jess kind of knew already of course, due to the Hurricane incident, but she was eager to spread the word as soon as she could.

Chloe was perched on the edge of the sofa, fidgety and giddy, wanting, needing to talk. She was going to go talk to Jessica, who'd turned out to be an excellent confidante, but apart from Stacie the house was empty when she walked in the door, and turns out, Stacie was really good at this sort of thing.

The brunette took a long drink from her water bottle and screwed the cap back on, taking a moment to readjust her breasts in her tight workout top.

"Ugh! Stacie! I need help!"

"I swear Chloe, you're like a love-struck teenager!" She smiled warmly. "I dunno, this advice guru thing, it's really hard work. "Make us a sandwich while I go shower and we'll talk."

Chloe sprang up and fairly skipped into the kitchen, Stacie smiling to herself as she headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Ok, you _could_ suggest going out tonight – I know Beca's not the one to get all stressed out about what to wear and stuff..."

Chloe got out her phone and started to type a text

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Beca"

"Eager much?" The tall brunette shook her head with a smile. "Just don't appear too eager Chlo, you've only just reconnected… think about what you're going to say and how you're going to say it. Bring it up slowly after a 'Hey, how's it going?' perhaps"

Chloe nodded like an eager student, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "Yeah, you're right." She shook her head and smiled. "I AM a love struck teenager. How did this happen to me Stace?" Looking back down at her phone, she deleted what she'd started to type and composed a new message:

 _Hey Becs how's your day?_

She put the phone down and started drumming her fingers on the table, willing it to beep. She frowned at it and picked the device back up, checking it had signal.

Stacie laughed at her. "We don't all have our phones in a quick release holster you know?" As if on demand, Stacie's phone rang and she snatched it up, "Hey babe." She had the decency to look embarrassed and offered a cheesy grin to the redhead, who chuckled to herself. "Yeah, yeah I heard, I know. So cool." She nodded a couple times, as if the person on the other end could see… "so, yeah, I got Chloe here right now. OK. I'll see you tonight – 'bye baby." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry."

Chloe laughed softly. "Anna?"

"Yeah." The brunette sighed wistfully.

"Beca told me about you two – wow."

"I know, right? Anyway – we were talking about you and Beca…"

… "And the fact that we don't all have hair-trigger reflexes when it comes to answering our phones?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Yeah, that." Stacie nodded. "Perhaps she's in class, or has it on silent?"

"Right, yes, OK. No reason to panic." The redhead sat at the table, meshing her fingers together and starting to spin her thumbs.

"Look, you said she was cool and everything with you and that it was her that suggested you take her out right? So she's cool. How about we think about where you're going to take her?"

Chloe relaxed. "You know Stacie, you're really good at this."

"I know," the brunette said, nodding and getting up from her stool at the island, "I'm not _just_ great legs and big tits. I got da smarts too." She winked and then kissed the top of Chloe's head. "I'm getting a soda – you want a soda?"

"Sure Stace, thanks. So maybe I was thinking about taking her up to the hills and having a picnic while the sun sets?"

"Well, that would be a great idea if you were trying to scare her away again," the brunette stated as she put the bottles on the table in front of them. "Maybe save the great romantic gestures until perhaps date four or five? How about you do something fun together? Maybe take her bowling? Oh now there's an idea, we haven't been bowling for ages. We'll have to have another Bella bowling night. But not this one. Take her bowling, have a few beers, mabe some fast food and have a laugh together?"

"I like it. Oh Stacie – you're the best. I have to go and get an outfit ready!" The perky redhead jumped up from the table and ran up to her room, leaving her phone on the table.

"…Eight, nine, ten, eleven…"

Chloe ran back in, panting. "Forgot my phone." She flashed a cheesy grin.

"Yep. You don't even know if you're going out tonight or not yet."

"I know. But it pays to be prepared. Come help me choose." She dragged the grinning brunette out of the kitchen and up into her room.

 **Beca 15:25 Sorry Chlo, been in class.**

 **Beca 15.25 That's not a joke, really. I have. Today could have been better.**

 **Beca 15.25 But it could have also been an awful lot worse ;) you?**

Stacie looked up at the repeated beeps. "Beca?"

Chloe grinned as she typed a response to the texts, hoping she was reading right into what Beca had meant by it could have been an awful lot worse..

 _Pretty good. I'm actually looking like I might have passed that test!_

As soon as she'd sent it she realised Beca might have taken that the wrong way and Stacie saw the look of apprehension on her face, but that soon disappeared as the next text came in.

 **Beca 15.27 That's cool. I knew you had it in you ;)**

Stacie sat on Chloe's bed watching her friend with a look of amusement as she watched the redhead's features flow and change like the tides of an ocean from mild panic to playful amusement. Things were obviously more than cool between them and she picked up her own phone to idly scroll around waiting for Chloe's attention to return back to the matter of suitable outfits.

 _So I was wondering – would you like to go out tonight?_

 _With me_ _J_

The redhead bit her lip as she waited for the response.

"I take it that's the cute redhead that's drawing your attention from my most charming and charismatic company?" Jesse joked as he looked across the table at the distracted brunette playing with her phone.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, I take it that's the cute redhead that's drawing your attention from my most charming and charismatic company?"

"Mmm, yeah." Beca looked up from her phone, where she'd been tapping out a response to a text. "Sorry what?"

"Beca Mitchell, you are impossible." Jesse smiled warmly, his hand reaching across the table to give his best friend's hand a squeeze. "I take it that after what you've told me you're quite comfortable with the idea of Chloe wanting to take it to the next level?"

"Well, yeah. I think so…"

"Beca, the way your face splits into that happy little smirk every time she texts you, I'd say it was more than think.."

 **Chloe 15.29 So I was wondering – would you like to go out tonight?**

"I swear, this is worse than having coffee with a teenager!"

"When did you turn into an old man? It's not that long ago we **were** teenagers!" Beca smiled as she re-read the message and sighed.

 _Eager much?_

 _Sorry. Yeah tonight would be cool. Where are you taking me?_

 **Chloe 15.31 What would you say to bowling?**

 _I'd say, I'm going to kick your ass, Beale_

 **Chloe 15.31 You wish ;) Pick you up at 7?**

 _Pick me up? I'm like in the room right above you!_

 **Chloe 15.31 You know what I mean** **;)** **7?**

 _Sure, 7 is good._

Beca smiled – the banter was back. She felt OK about it. It was good. Kinda scary, but good.

"Oh, you're back. Hello Beca."

"Oh save the sarcasm Swanson." Beca smiled through the retaliation. She was lucky he still wanted to be her friend, lucky he wasn't the kind to storm off knowing he was being ignored in favor of another. He had known Chloe was infatuated with her fellow Bella for a long time, and that was part of the reason he'd split with Beca, but he'd never told her that, and so he was less than surprised when his friend had finally shared with him the reason for her less than normal behavior the last few days.

"So care to share the reason for the crazy happy face?"

"What?"

"You have this massive smile on your face." He sighed ruefully. "And your eyes have this way of sparkling when you're happy…so…"

"We're going out tonight," Beca said. She's taking me bowling."

"Chloe?"

"Well which other of my friends would I want to be romantically involved with?"

"Stacie?" Jesse wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, failing to dodge the cushion Beca had just swatted at him. "Ouch. Mitchell, you're such a bully." He failed to pull off the puppy dog pout. "Hey, you just said 'romantically involved'

Beca looked at him, a smirk appearing on her face, "Yeah, yeah I guess I did…"

 **A/N So - were you disappointed the date didn't happen just yet, or are you happy to keep it on slow burn as the relationship develops and Beca gets more comfortable with the idea?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Beca, you're late!" Stacie fairly pulled Beca into the house, the moment Beca set foot on the porch.

"What do you mean late? Chill Stacie, it's only 6.30?"

"6.30! Chloe's been getting ready for hours!"

Beca smirked, biting her lower lip, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Oh my god Becs!"

"Come on, relax Stace – I've got half an hour – quick shower, scary eye make-up, best ear spikes – no problem." She started walking up the stairs, portraying a relaxed, confident exterior that her churning insides were close to betraying. Now she was home, full nervousness had kicked in. She left a flustered Stacie at the bottom, before turning back around. "I'm kidding. Come help me pick out a pair of jeans?" She didn't really need help in that department, she didn't usually make a conscious effort to impress, but…perhaps tonight? And besides – Stacie, y'know?

The taller brunette grinned and followed her up to her room, excitedly chattering about how earlier she'd picked out Chloe's outfit. "Wait. I'm sorry Beca. I'm not really thinking. I'm just so excited for you two." She stopped to take Beca's arm. "Are you OK with this? Just tell me if I'm being too much – it's just… Oh you took my advice and you called her! It's just so…"

Beca shook her head with a smile. "It's OK Stace. It's cool." She leant up to whisper in the taller brunette's ear, "Would it help you to know I'm a complete nervous wreck right now?"

Stacie smiled and took Beca's hand, pulling her up into the attic room. "Go! Shower while I attack your closet!"

* * *

Chloe sat on her bed, chewing her cheek whilst Jessica brushed her hair through. "Oh I wish you'd stop doing that Chloe – it's not very attractive!" The redhead looked at her through the mirror and pouted.

"I'm just so nervous, Jess."

"I know honey, but you don't need to be. Just try to act like you would normally around her."

"That's easy for you to say, but it's so much harder now knowing that we each DO have feelings for each other. It's going to be so hard not to grab her hand or…"

"Look just take it steady, Chlo. You've already held hands right? Maybe she'll want to hold hands. Right, let's have a look at you." The blonde stepped back and looked over her captain, tight blue jeans, a long white asymmetrical flowing shirt and blue heels. "Perfect. You look so cute, I'd kidnap you myself," she added with a wink. "Now, hair up or down?"

* * *

"I am NOT wearing a dress Stace."

"Oh come on Beca, you've got great legs!"

"Really? I know I said I was quick in the shower, but I haven't shaved in days. I'm not getting my legs out for anyone. Not tonight anyway", she added, smirking.

"OK, OK, so what about this?" She pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans – the pair without the missing knees, a tight teal tank and a black vest.

"Yeah, that would work. Cheers Stace," Beca said, dropping her towel without thinking. Stacie gaped…"Er, yeah, see what you mean about the legs, Becs."

Beca shrieked, grabbing the towel back up quickly "Do you mind?"

Stacie laughed, "Not that I really don't appreciate the view, which for the record, hairy legs or not, is damn fine indeed… you are the one that dropped the towel."

"Well I forgot you were there!"

"I was just talking to you!"

"Well, whatever, can I just get dressed please?" She grabbed the clothes and retreated back to the bathroom.

Chloe stood nervously at Beca's door, Jessica having gone downstairs and left her to it. There was no need to add to the nervousness by loitering. She composed herself, using the breaths that Aubrey had taught her and knocked on the door. She was somewhat surprised when Stacie answered the door. "Oh I'm sorry Captain, she's not ready yet… Still shaving her le… Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head where Beca had just hit her with her purse and the door opened fully as the smaller brunette stepped through, rolling her eyes.

Both girls stood looking at each other with obvious appreciation as Stacie smiled and sidled past them. "Have fun ladies."

Chloe stuck out her arm, "Ready?"

Beca smiled and took the offered arm. "Ready."

* * *

"I should warn you Beale, I'm going to kick your ass tonight."

"Oh don't bet on it Mitchell." Chloe glanced at Beca, before turning her attention back to the road. "You look great by the way." Beca smiled.

"Yeah, you look pretty hot yourself." She blushed as she realized what she'd said and Chloe's stomach filled with fluttering butterflies and she tried to suppress a grin.

The drive to the Bowling Alley was filled with easy silence punctuated with the odd little bit of small talk relating to their respective days.

Walking into the building, they booked a lane and then went to get their shoes changed. "You know, it doesn't matter how many times they deodorize these things," Chloe said sniffing her rental shoe, "They're still pretty gross."

"Well perhaps you ought to stop sticking your nose in them," Beca joked.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at the brunette and finished tying her laces.

"Want to get a couple of beers?"

Chloe was first up and knocked over 8 pins. "Woo! Yeah, Go team Chlo!"

"Seriously?" Beca couldn't help but smile, damn that redhead was cute.

"Oh pooh!" Chloe missed the split with her second bowl.

"Good start Chlo." Beca sized up the options and selected a ball from the rack, waiting for the pins to settle and bowled. All pins down – perfect strike. She turned round to face Chloe with a smirk on her face. The redhead was pouting, but with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh it's on Mitchell!"

A few beers later, they were on the last frame and there were only 5 points in it, Beca being on a spare from the previous frame, just needed to make a single pin to win.

She lined up her roll and then, "You know your ass really does look sexy in those jeans."

The ball guttered as Beca turned around, her mouth agape. "Oh, you missed Becs…"

Chloe took another swig of her beer, her face a picture of innocence as Beca, eyes still goggling at the redhead, waited for her ball to return. She couldn't believe that Chloe had resorted to cheating. She was too flustered to make a comment and the tingling in her… well… the tingling was a distraction. She lined up her next bowl and …"Stop wiggling your ass at me Becs, it's distracting."

The ball hit the gutter again, and Beca turned round with her hands on her hips. Chloe was a giggling mess. Despite herself, the little brunette couldn't help but laugh. "You little cheat. I demand a rematch!" Chloe's eyes dazzled bright, anything to spend more time with this captivating woman. "It's not cheating Becs, I can't help it if those jeans should be made illegal." She knew she was close to the line with this overt flirting, but Beca seemed to be OK with it, maybe it was the beer, maybe she was letting her feelings for Chloe come to the surface properly, but they were laughing and relishing in each other's company.

* * *

The Bella house looked quiet as the taxi pulled up in front. A couple of windows upstairs glowed softly, as one or another of the girls inside was up reading or studying. The ground floor however, was dark – the Bellas having agreed amongst themselves after Stacie and Jessica had told them what was going on, that they would make themselves scarce for when their captains returned home.

Walking towards the door, their hands had become joined again, only breaking whilst Chloe searched for her key. It was as if their new-found connection needed to be kept unbroken. Beca was still a little tentative about it, but was finding more and more that she was enjoying the soft, warm contact of Chloe's hand.

"Well, it's late. I think we should go to bed," Chloe said as Beca blushed a deep shade of red with wide eyes. The redhead's hands instantly flew to her mouth as she gushed, "Oh no, I mean, to sleep. We should go to bed to sleep. In our own rooms. To sleep. Definitely sleeping."

Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand tighter. She laughed lightly, the blush fading as she rolled her eyes. "Chlo, you're babbling. It's OK, Chlo. Yeah I'm tired too." After a pause, gazing into the older girl's eyes, who looked unsure of herself, she pulled gently, leading them up to the stairs to the first landing.

They stood at Chloe's door, facing each other, fingers still interlaced. Chloe lowered her eyelids and tentatively reached out for Beca's other hand, which the brunette gently took. The redhead beamed, albeit apprehensively and looked back into Beca's eyes, which were shyly looking back at her. Holding each other's hands gently they continued to stand there, the silence a little awkward until Beca broke the silence by giggling (Beca had never giggled, but here it was again – perhaps it was the beer)

"I had a great time tonight Chlo. Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and gazing into the redhead's eyes, Beca lightly kissed her, brushing her lips against Chloe's. The spark was electric, but no sooner had their lips touched, than Beca was breaking the contact, letting go of Chloe's hand and turning for the stairs to her room. "Goodnight."

Chloe hadn't been quite aware that her eyes were closed, but she now opened them and brought a finger up to touch her lips, her face splitting into a wide trademark smile. "She kissed me," she whispered to herself, her eyes glistening as the spell broke and she returned a delayed, soft 'goodnight'.

Beca's face, hidden to Chloe as she walked up her stairs was one of shocked surprise, shifting slowly to a huge toothy smile.

"Oh my god. I kissed her."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Forgive me for both the fact that this has been delayed for so long - just too many things getting in the way...**

 **and also for the shortness...**

No sooner had Chloe's door closed, her phone had lit up and buzzed with text messages.

Chloe smiled to herself, of course the girls were waiting up for them… She had to give it to them, the fact that they'd managed to refrain from literally beating her door down and were using modern technology to find out all the gossip:

 **11.30 Stacie : So Come on Red – how'd it go? ;)**

 **11.30 Jessica: How'd it go?** **J**

 **11.30 Stacie : I mean, I know you're not banging – because I heard two doors close… ;)**

 **11.30 Stacie : Sorry. Too much…Come on, how'd it go? Tell meeeeeeeeee ;)**

The redhead rolled her eyes and scrolled back up her message list. She'd reply in a minute, but first there was someone else she needed to text…

Beca was in the bathroom cleaning off her makeup when her phone buzzed.

 **11.31 Jessica: How did it go Becs? You OK?**

She curled her lips in a smile and was about to tap a reply back when it buzzed again:

 **11.31 Chloe: Had a great night tonight Becs x**

Her face broke out in a huge toothy grin. She hadn't been aware just how much she'd enjoyed Chloe's company and not just as a friend. It had been a strange couple of days, but the way her heart flipped when she read the message and the way her face split into that trademark smile…well, she couldn't help but admit to herself that there were romantic feelings towards Chloe and now she was starting to seriously regret her initial outburst in Chloe's room. She tapped out a response to the infectiously bubbly redhead:

 **11.31 Beca: Me too Chlo** **J**

The reply was instant. The girl must have been staring at her screen… (yeah OK, guilty of that too)

 **11.32 Chloe: I'm glad** **J**

 **11.32 Chloe: 'Night Becs x**

 **11.32 Beca: 'Night Chlo**

She took her bottom lip in her teeth and then added:

 **11.32 Beca: x**

Still smiling, she scrolled back to Jessica:

 **11.33: Beca: It was fine.**

 **11.33: Jessica: FINE? ;)** (jeez. Were these girls seriously glued to their phones?)

 **11.33: Beca : OK, yes, it was great. We had a great time. Thanks Jess** **J**

 **11.33: Stacie: So ho**

 **11.33: Stacie: so how f**

 **11.33: Stacie: Aaaaargh! Damn my finely manicured digits..**

 **11.33: Stacie: So how did it go, Becs?**

 **11.34: Beca?**

Her face was still split into a huge grin, so much so that it was starting to ache now. She tapped out her response:

 **11.33: We had a REALLY great time. Thanks Stace x**

Cleaning off the rest of her makeup she brushed her teeth and then padded barefoot out into the bedroom. It was only then that she registered that Amy's bed was empty.

She smiled to herself and then slipped into her sleepwear, under the covers and closed her eyes.

It was only when she jumped at the vibration that she remembered she was still clutching her phone. She must have dozed off.

Swiping the screen she read the message.

 **12.42: Chloe: Are you still awake, Becs?**

She rolled her eyes at the phone

 **12.42: Beca: No Red, I'm fast asleep. Zzzz -look see those zeds? ;)**

 **12.42: Chloe: Oh God, did I wake you?**

 **12.42: Beca: Not at all. I'm always wide awake at 12.42 with my phone in my hand**

 **12.43: Chloe: ooh me too** **J**

Beca rolled her eyes once again and smiled wryly in the dark. The gorgeous redhead wasn't digging the sarcasm tonight.

 **12.43: Chloe: Just wanted to say I had a reeaaaaally good time tonight x**

 **12.43: Beca: Yeah, that's coz you cheated x**

 **12.43: Beca: You big cheety x**

 **12.43: Chloe: I did not.**

 **12.43: Chloe: I can't help it if you can't take a compliment ;) x**

 **12.43: Chloe: …and you have got a sexy ass ;) x**

Beca's heart skipped. Just a few nights ago she was flipping out because Chloe had tried to kiss her and she was running in fear about being a lesbian. Now she was lying here blatantly flirting with Chloe and finding herself enjoying it. She was pretty sure she wasn't gay. But she was pretty sure she found Chloe alluringly attractive. Not only that but Chloe made her feel… Warm? Giddy? Wet?...

Wait? What? Was she getting turned on again? Oh my God, she was. The thought of Chloe perving over her ass was making her moist in her most intimate area.

 **12.45: Chloe: Becs?**

 **12.45: Chloe: Shit. Have I screwed up again?**

 **12.46: Beca: Next time I'll make sure I use my sexy ass to put YOU off! ;)**

 **12.46: Beca: 'Night Chloe x**

Chloe gasped as she read the last. She went from panic to turned on in less than 20 seconds. Beca was actually flirting back and she couldn't get the thought of Beca's tight jeans-clad ass out of her mind as her hand snaked down her tight, flat stomach. She wondered if Beca's stomach would feel like that as she slid her hand further down, now realizing that she had a growing damp spot on the front of her panties.

Guiltily she snatched her hand away, blushing in the dark as she realized that she was having VERY naughty thoughts about the brunette in the room above.

She sighed to herself. Tonight had gone very well indeed. The last thing she wanted was to go over the top and scare Beca off, but she was feeling very… naughty…and it wasn't as if Beca could see her, or know what she was thinking…

Her hand reached up to cup her breast and she teased the nipple with her thumb, still thinking of that sexy toothy smile and the tight, pert ass as she bent over…

Beca woke that morning with her hand between her legs, More specifically inside her sleep shorts. She stifled a giggle as she suddenly remembered Aubrey's words. She could indeed see her toner… but it wasn't for Jesse.

It was for Chloe…

 **A/N2 Was that too much at the end?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N Again, I must apologize for the massive delay in updating. In all honesty, it's because of life. I know just how I'm going to end this story, but it's just the getting there…**

 **Just a word of warning – after a bit of almost, but not quite, this chapter definitely hits the 'M' mark, so if that's not your thing, look away now…**

And as she thought of that beautiful redhead - no that wasn't the word – gorgeous? Still not quite powerful enough to describe the redhead's allure, but it would have to do until she could come up with something more appropriate – but god that girl WAS gorgeous and fun and sexy and oh god!

Her hand pushed her sleep shorts down her smooth thighs and with her foot she shrugged them off under the covers as her other hand slipped under her tank top, noting immediately that her nipples were hard. She spread her legs wide open and slipped her right hand down over her stomach, through the neat patch of tight curls above her mound and then down into moist slickness. Once again she was surprised at just how wet she was. She found herself thinking of Chloe and how she'd feel if it was Chloe's fingers slipping through her moist folds, Chloe's fingers slipping into her warm wetness and filling her, or even… she shuddered as her finger slipped inside…or even the gorgeous redhead's tongue. She arched her back and squeezed an ample breast with her other hand as her mind filled with images of masses of red hair, cascading over her flat stomach and hot thighs, the owner's tongue lapping at her most intimate area and giving her pleasure beyond her dreams.

It had only been a few short days since she'd recoiled in shock at Chloe's attempt to kiss her. A few short days since running away from what was obvious, something that had been hiding in plain sight for months. How incredibly stupid she'd been. She'd felt, what? horror? repulsion? at the thought of being intimate with a girl, and now here she was openly masturbating at the thought of her best friend licking her dry (Not that she thought there was any hope of being dry any time soon) Sure, she'd partaken of the pleasures of self satisfaction many times before, but never when Amy had been at home, because that would have been – well… But she'd never in a million years have imagined fantasizing about another girl as she rubbed her clit.

She moaned quietly as her finger was joined by a second, and then slipped out to coat her clit in her juices, her thumb rubbing circles over the incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, before slipping those two fingers back inside herself. She curled the fingers back in towards her centre and squeezed her breast tight, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger, fucking herself faster, picturing Chloe's nimble digits and visualizing the alluring redhead between her legs looking up at her face with those sparkling blue eyes, willing Beca's orgasm on, desperate to watch her face as she came.

The brunette shuddered violently as her climax tore through her body and Chloe grinned in a way that shone out through her eyes, as her lover's walls clamped tight against her fingers, liquid heat seeping around those slender digits. She felt her own orgasm rising as her fingers sped up inside her and she moaned out aloud as her legs spasmed.

Her eyes still closed, picturing the sexy brunette in post orgasmic bliss so vividly in her mind, she lifted her fingers to her lips and licked off her juices, wondering if Beca tasted just as good. With a huge smile on her face, she flicked her eyes to her phone on the nightstand and then, pushing the bed clothes off her long slender legs she swiveled herself out of bed, making a mental note that she'd need new sheets tonight.

 **08:31 Chloe: Morning x**

She stared at the phone screen as she watched the message change from 'delivered' to 'read'

 **08:31 Beca: No, it's not. Go back to sleep, Red!**

She bit her bottom lip as nervous butterflies filled her stomach

 **08:31 Beca: Morning sexy x**

Oh god! I wish she'd stop doing that! Chloe thought as the butterflies erupted out through her chest, causing her face to be nearly split in two with the most amazing megawatt smile.

 **08:32 Chloe : Breakfast?**

 **08:32 Beca: Yup, I can hear Stacie making pancakes.**

 **08:32: Beca: Who knew you needed hammers? See you down in 20?**

Chloe grinned to herself as she tapped out an affirmative in response. She set her phone down and skipped into the shower to prepare for the morning.

As she soaped herself down in the shower and perhaps spent a little too long between her legs "making sure she was clean" she imagined it was Chloe, and Chloe's hands cupping her tits from behind as she pressed her own against the shorter girl's back, hands gliding down her glistening, soapy body. Spontaneously she started humming a few bars of that fated song as…"Oh my god!" she spoke out loud. Her head slumped against the tlled wall, as water cascaded down her back. Her face split into a grin as she realized she was fantasizing again, and she turned the dial on the water to a much cooler temperature. She actually squealed at the temperature change, but it was enough to shock her out of thoughts of naked, dripping wet redheads with erect nipples and… "arrrgh! Stop it! Mitchell!"

She quickly finished her shower dried off and dressed without applying her usual makeup and made her way downstairs.

"Hey Beca, did you have fun?" Jessica asked with a smile, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

Beca's eyes shot to the redhead just visible through the door across the kitchen talking to Stacie, and the thoughts of what she'd been doing just 20 minutes ago. She panicked at the thought that she'd been heard and her face went bright red.

"I er, what?"

"Last night – did you have fun? Oh god you did, didn't you? You had LOTS of fun!" Jessica smiled as she grabbed for her arm. "But I thought you went straight to bed?"

"I did!" protested the brunette as the other girls turned around to look at them.

Jessica's voice hushed to a whisper as they walked together into the kitchen, "So why do you look so guilty?"

"I don't look guilty." Beca shook off the question, "Come on, let's get pancakes and we'll tell you all about it."

Jessica paused, her face set into a pout, and then she smiled and followed her captain in. 'Oh she's definitely feeling guilty about something' she thought to herself.

As Stacie served pancakes to the girls, she couldn't help but notice that although Beca looked radiantly happy (in itself, very very odd, but not unwelcome after the last week) she seemed to shyly glance away every time Chloe caught her eye. It was very very weird, she thought, and as she noticed Beca again glancing away as they were talking about the bowling episode, she caught Jessica's eye, who'd also noticed. She looked questioningly at the blonde, who pulled a face and shrugged.

"Alright Beca, what's up?" Stacie demanded, cornering the shorter Brunette on the second landing outside her room after the girls had cleared away breakfast. Chloe and Beca hadn't spoken at breakfast which was very odd, given how last night had allegedly gone.

"Nothing!" Beca replied defensively.

Stacie stared at her, crossing her arms across her chest, causing her boobs to push up and Beca's eyes to flit briefly down. She cocked her head to one side and continued staring, one eyebrow raised, "Well?"

"Ok Fine! IplayedwithmyselfwiththinkingofChloethismorning."

Stacie giggled. "What?"

Beca sighed, and in a hushed voice, her eyes downcast, "I made myself come while thinking about Chloe's tongue between my legs."

Stacie's eyes sparkled "What? This morning?"

The shorter brunette nodded.

"Oh Beca."

Beca continued to look at the floor, but Stacie's hand shot out and with a finger, lifted the tiny DJ's chin so she was looking at her. "There's nothing wrong with that, honey.

"It IS weird though."

"What?" Beca's eyes went wide.

Stacie grinned. "I bet you must have both come at the same time!"

And with that she dragged the stunned alt girl down the corridor towards Chloe's room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So I appear to have got the writing bug again...**

Beca felt like a giddy teenager being dragged by her best friend to go and talk to that guy she fancied, but that's what it was…well, almost. Stacie WAS one of her best friends, she wasn't long past being a teenager, and she WAS being dragged to go talk to the guy she fancied – except the guy was a girl, but well, you know – semantics…

She didn't put up too much of a fight as Stacie opened Chloe's door and walked in.

Chloe was just getting changed (again) and was standing there by her bed in just a pair of yoga pants with a bra in each hand, as if just caught in the process of trying to decide which one to wear. She looked up as the door opened, her face still locked in the oh so cute, lip caught in teeth 'thinking' state, not even registering shock at Stacie just barging in (she was kinda used to it anyway)

"The white one." Stacie said.

"Huh?"

"Unless you're going for sexy, in which case, definitely the black one. What do you think, Beca?" The tall girl pulled Beca in next to her.

"Um…" Beca couldn't take her eyes from Chloe's chest. She'd seen that image of perfection before, but still… this was the first time since the shower last year that she'd seen Chloe like this. In this moment, she couldn't quite figure out why that was – most of the girls weren't exactly shy around each other and a common sight was a be-toweled or be-robed Bella wandering from room to room and occasionally a naked Bella would wander out of the bathroom in search of something or other. Stacie in particular was the biggest exhibitionist and would often leave her door open while getting dressed or undressed. Beca had actually wondered on occasion how Emily actually coped with her.

"Um, yeah, I think the er, white Sports Bra would be more appropriate for practice, Chlo." Beca had regained her composure and was now grinning like a Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland – come on, guys ;) ) at the megawatt smile Chloe was displaying. Her eyes were actually twinkling as she rocked her hips from side to side, a bra still in each hand and her perfect pert breasts still on show for both girls in the doorway.

"You think?" Chloe shrugged and then tossed the sexy scrap of black lace on to the bed, pulling the sports bra on and then ruffling her hair.

"Still confident about all that?" Beca motioned with her hands to Chloe's body

"Oh yeah." Chloe wrinkled her nose and winked.

If Beca hadn't already have been mush inside, that little gesture would have done it.

"Um?" Chloe now looked at Stacie and cocked her head at Stacie questioningly.

"Any particular reason for barging in, or did you just want another look at my tits?" She said this with a smile on her face and looked at first Stacie and then Beca, with a flirtatious wink.

"Well, I'll never say no to a look at your rack, Red, but no, that's not why I brought the Hobbit with me.

"Hey!" Beca elbowed the taller girl in the ribs.

"Sorry, I guess that's Aubrey rubbing off on me."

"Thought you were with Anna?"

Stacie blushed "I am…"

"Er guys?" Chloe was still standing there in her sports bra, but now brushing her hair.

The taller brunette gathered herself, and neither of the other girls failed to notice the way Beca's innuendo had caught her off-guard.

"Yeah, right, why we're here… soooo, you know I can can hear you, right? You know when you're having sexy times?"

Chloe actually blushed. Just for a moment, but Beca saw it and smirked. The redhead's mouth actually dropped open a touch.

"Er, OK, well.." Chloe giggled, not at all uncomfortable with the brazen admission from the tall redhead, "…well I didn't.. but I do now…" She paused for a moment and then with a twinkle in her eye, "Does it turn you on?"

Stacie opened and then closed her mouth, "Well yes, but that's besides the point, I could hear you having fun this morning, and it seems, if I've got my timings right, that, your fellow Captain here was having similar fun at right about the same time, and I'm pretty sure, judging by the fact you didn't say a word to each other at breakfast, but were most certainly eye-fucking each other, you were both thinking about the same thing. So…" at this point, she let go of Beca's hand, ushering her forward, and then with a triumphant flounce, she turned, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door for a second, she allowed herself a giggle, and then made for her own room.

"Hey Stacie, what's got you giggling? What you up to?" Jessica called out as she rounded the top of the stairs, catching sight of the brunette.

"Me? Nothiiing…" she rang out, with a devilish grin, with a meaningful glance towards Chloe's door before opening her own and skipping in.

Jess pursed her lips and shook her head, turning for her own room, looking back as she did, to the redhead's room…

Beca literally couldn't believe that girl. Sure, she'd let Stacie drag her in here, but she'd had no idea she was going to be so brazen. She knew that a slight blush had crept onto her face, and the heat between her legs wasn't going away, especially with the almost topless Chloe advancing towards her.

Chloe was now in front of her, smiling and now biting her bottom lip in questioning. Beca, squirming a little, allowed her face to mirror the redhead's. She beamed widely as Chloe just looked at her and allowed her eyes to flick down towards the redhead's cleavage and then to her lips, before going back to her eyes.

The motion wasn't lost on Chloe one bit as she closed the last bit of personal space left between them, standing almost nose to nose (which meant of course, that Beca's ample chest was lightly brushing against Chloe's)

Chloe broke the sizzling atmosphere "Were you?" she almost whispered the next. "Did you?" She licked her lips as Beca glanced away and then smiled.

"I might have done… did you?"

Chloe nodded. "I did." She breathed sexily. "And who did you think about?

Was it me?"

Beca smiled, her eyes flicking down to the redhead's chest and then back to the expectant cerulean blues. "Yeah." She could see the delight in Chloe's eyes, like they'd increased in sparkling intensity and a huge smile creased her exquisitely beautiful face.

She took in a deep breath and then asked with slight hesitancy in her voice. "Did you. Were you..Were you thinking about, um..about me?"

Chloe had brushed her hand against Beca's and then taken her hand. "Do you even need to ask?" Her chest heaved in time with the shorter brunette's and she was aware of the expectant tension building between them. "Of course I did."

Beca's eyes widened as her face split into a huge grin, confidence rising, "Was I any good?"

Chloe was taken briefly by surprise and it registered in her eyes, before she swiftly regained control. "Any good? Oh baby you were amazing," she replied with a cheeky wink.

Beca glanced down at their entwined hands, and then back up to Chloe's face. She bit her bottom lip and then ran her tongue over both of them. "So were you." She really couldn't believe they were having this discussion, but here they were, in Chloe's room, the redhead standing barely dressed, in front of her, in not so many words, talking about mutually masturbating over each other.

"So… What does this mean?" questioned the usually confident redhead, looking meaningfully into Beca's eyes.

"I dunno really," replied the brunette, looking intently into Chloe's eyes, but I think it might mean this." She lifted her free hand, cupping the back of the blue-eyed girl's head, closing the space between them and brought their lips together gently and tenderly. Electric sparks rushing between them as they kissed softly. Beca broke apart and Chloe actually whimpered as the contact was lost. "What do you think?"

"I think, we might need to try that aga…" Her reply was interrupted as Beca crashed her lips back against hers and pushed her onto the bed…

 **A/N2 Please review guys, if only to let me know someone out there is reading this stuff ;)**


	14. Finale

**AN. So. I'm sorry. For those waiting for a continuation of this story, I'm sorry. My heart has just not been in it recently and I just haven't had the time. This was always just a roll with it and see where it goes type of story and I think it's come to an end. I always had in mind an ending, but just didn't know how it was going to get there. I hate reading a good story just to find the author had got fed up (as I had done) so I only thought it was fitting to bring this to a conclusion (however short it may be). Forgive the flashbacks as it's been a while since the last chapter, and indeed since the first... so here we go...**

 _So… What does this mean?" questioned the usually confident redhead, looking meaningfully into Beca's eyes._

 _"I dunno really," replied the brunette, looking intently into Chloe's eyes, but I think it might mean this." She lifted her free hand, cupping the back of the blue-eyed girl's head, closing the space between them and brought their lips together gently and tenderly. Electric sparks rushing between them as they kissed softly. Beca broke apart and Chloe actually whimpered as the contact was lost. "What do you think?"_

 _"I think, we might need to try that agai…" Her reply was interrupted as Beca crashed her lips back against hers and pushed her onto the bed…_

* * *

Stacie was standing just outside the door, with her back against the wall, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as Jessica came into view up the stairs. She glanced up as the blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow and kicked off the wall to intercept her fellow Bella. "Come on Blondie," she said with a sparkle in her eye, "looks like we're taking practice today." She took hold of Jessica's hand and led her back towards the stairs.

Jessica glanced back over her shoulder to the closed door of Chloe's room "Where – are they?- what-?.."

Stacie grinned at the blonde and continued leading her downstairs "You take singing and I'll take Choreo."

Glancing again over her shoulder at the door, Jessica's face split into a huge grin and she pulled the tall brunette into a crushing side hug. Stacie looked at her with the same sparkle in her eye. "I know."

* * *

Chloe's breath was taken away. She found herself lying pinned underneath the vision of Brunette beauty above her. She smiled a face-splitting grin and bit her lip coquettishly as she succumbed to Beca's will. Then suddenly her face changed and doubt crept into her demeanour.

* * *

 _"Come on, Beca. Test me. I really, REALLY have to pass Russian Lit this time." Chloe tossed the book she was reading from, across to the diminuitive brunette._

 _"But I don't know any Russian, unless it involves Vodka."_

 _"You don't need to know any Russian, dummy – just read the questions – they're in English._

 _"Dummy? Who are you calling dummy? Weirdo. Beca smirked as she caught the book. "You're the one who failed this course 3 times, thicko!"_

 _She yelped as the pillow crashed against her head as Chloe hung her mouth open in shock surprise. "Take that back Mitchell." The redhead grinned as she whacked the brunette again with her pillow."_

 _"Oh, we're really doing this?" Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk as she picked up another pillow. "You're going down, Beale."_

 _Chloe squealed as Beca started her bedding barrage, hitting her again and again as Chloe attempted to get back into the fight._

 _"Argh! Cheating!" Beca giggled (giggled – what the?) as Chloe reached out a hand to grab at the brunette's ribs. The barrage abated as Beca squirmed under the redhead's tickle assault. Chloe took advantage of the let up to push Beca on to her back on the bed. "All's fair in love and war, Mitchell," she said through a look that had Beca's mind in a whirl. She continued to tickle and tickle - the brunette wriggling and squirming underneath her, trying to tickle back, but now Chloe had her hands pinned down at either side of her head, both girls panting and giggling. "I give in, I give in!"_

 _The redhead pressed down on Beca's hands, pinning her tighter as she bent down towards her. "Do you?" She whispered, her voice dropping a seductive octave and her face pressing closer, their noses almost touching. "Do you?" Chloe closed her eyes, and with it, the gap between their mouths and kissed Beca softly on her lips. Oh god, she'd been waiting for this for…_

 _"Dude! What the fuck?!"_

* * *

Beca looked down at her in surprise at the way the giggling redhead's face had changed from lustful anticipation, to doubt and..fear?.

Chloe gazed up at the beautiful brunette above her, and blinked tears from her eyes. Were these tears of joy? Of fear? She could quite clearly remember the last time they'd been like this, albeit the postions reversed. She opened her mouth to speak but Beca let go of one of her hands and gently shushed the pretty redhead with a finger against her lips.

"You're thinking of the pillow fight aren't you?

Chloe blinked and then nodded . Beca lifted her finger and then sat back up, still straddling Chloe but not breaking eye contact. She crossed her arms at the base of her top and deftly pulled it over her head, revealing the sports bra beneath, fighting to restrain the brunette's ample breasts.

Chloe didn't move, save raising both eyebrows in surprise (and delight) as Beca then repeated the movement to pull the aforementioned item of underwear off and gently tossed it to one side. The brunette, now sitting half-naked astride her heavy-breathing co-captain, then slowly took hold of Chloe's hands and raised them to her chest. She leaned forward as Chloe' s hands tentatively cupped Beca's firm breasts and huskily breathed, "I give in, I give in.

She leaned down and took Chloe's lips with her own. "I give in Chloe."

"You got me. I'm yours.

Chloe kissed back deeply, feeling the electric spark they'd mutually felt just moments earlier, spreading through her entire being. Her hands moved (reluctantly) from Beca's breasts to reach and cup the brunette's face tenderly as they kissed. With a deft roll, electing a squeal from the Brunette formerly above her, she flipped positions and Beca found herself underneath the redhead, who was now scrambling to remove her top and bra in one fluid motion. Straddling the brunette with her breasts equally exposed for her lover to explore, she gazed down at Beca with lust in her eyes. The brunette licked her lips as she raised a hand to caress her lover's breast, a finger teasing a circle around one of the pert nipples, eliciting a gasp from the redhead at the electric sensation.

She groaned as Beca somehow strained upwards to encircle the proud nipple with her lips, and rolled off the brunette as Beca once again slid over her and slid down her body to kiss and caress her breasts. Beca slowly kissed upwards, nuzzling the redhead's neck and kissed her jawline as she made her way to Chloe's lips. She kissed her gently, and then as Chloe's lips opened, licked gently at her bottom lip. All gentleness went out of the window as their tongues collided and hunger took over. They devoured each other with a passion neither had known before, wanting, no needing to feel each other, to taste each other, their tongues exploring every molecule of each other's mouths. When the need to breath became an issue, they disconnected, but Chloe had barely the chance to connect eyes with Beca, before the diminutive brunettes was kissing down her body. Each touch brought a gasp, each kiss a shot of electricity as Beca kissed her way over each breast, sucking the erect nipples into her mouth as she did. Chloe reached down and ran her fingers through Beca's hair as the brunette kissed her way to the redhead's navel.

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes as she hooked her finger under the waistband of Chloe's pants and the redhead obliged by raising her hips. She gasped as the brunette slipped down her pants and underwear together in one fluid movement, helping her kick the garments off her legs. Once naked, she instinctively spread her legs as Beca positioned herself between her thighs and resumed her kisses from her navel. Chloe could feel the wetness spreading at her core as the brunettes' kisses reached the neat, sparse patch of hair just above her mound. Beca nuzzled her nose through Chloe's hairs and breathed in deeply before planting a gentle kiss.

Chloe moaned and threw her head back as Beca teasingly kissed her way around where Chloe wanted, needed her most and her fingers gripped the bedsheets as the brunette licked and kissed her inner thighs making the redhead writhe and wriggle beneath her. "Oh God Becs!" she cried, as the brunette's tongue flicked over her clit and she felt a finger slide gently inside her. She hadn't the time to wonder how Beca knew what to do as an explosive orgasm ripped through her body, taking her completely by surprise. She'd never come that hard or that FAST before and writhed deliciously beneath her lover. Beca giggled as her face suddenly became wet with Chloe and licked gently but eagerly. Chloe shuddered again and wriggled. Beca instinctively kissed her way away from Chloe's core, realising that she needed a little time to come back down and kissed her way back up to Chloe's lips. The redhead kissed her eagerly, tasting herself on Beca's lips, moaning with the sheer eroticism of the moment./

"Was that as good as this morning?" Beca asked seductively.

Chloe looked puzzled for a moment until Beca waggled here eyebrows suggestively and glanced down to where her lips had just been. The redhead opened her lips to speak, smiling in sudden recognition, " Oh Baby, that was so much better. So much better. That was amazing. You are SO good at that."

Beca smiled and then squealed as Chloe flipped her over. "But now it's my turn. I hope the girls have gone out, because it's going to get noisy.

Beca smirked, "Pretty confident about that?

"Oh yeah," the redhead grinned as she planted a kiss on Beca's breast and sucked a nipple into her mouth, "I'm pretty confident about all that...

FIN

 **A/N 2 So, Hope you guys weren't too disappointed about the sudden conclusion. Let me know what you thought and take care**


End file.
